Howard the Duck
Howard the Duck is an anthropomorphic duck, and a former resident specimen in Taneleer Tivan's museum on Knowhere. In 2023, Howard the Duck was teleported to Earth to fight in the massive battle against Thanos. Biography Quest for the Orb Inside the Collector's Museum ]] By 2014, Howard was a specimen being held captive in Taneleer Tivan's museum when the Guardians of the Galaxy brought the Orb to him. Angry how Tivan had treated her and her predecessors, Carina unleashed the Orb's power, destroying much of the museum.Guardians of the Galaxy After the mishap, a battered, beaten-up Tivan sat in his museum, drinking from a green cup. Seconds later, Cosmo approached Tivan and began to lick his face. Howard, who was undamaged in his broken containment cell, watched on and remarked how "gross" the act was. Howard was also drinking out of a similar cup.Guardians of the Galaxy Post-credits Scene Partying in Contraxia ]] A few months later, on Contraxia, Howard had a date with a woman in the Iron Lotus. Telling a joke about his species, Howard laughed hysterically alongside the woman.Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 2 Infinity War Decimation Howard the Duck was among those who survived Thanos' snap.'Avengers: Infinity War' Directors Reveal Who Died And Survived Off Screen Battle of Earth To be added Powers and Abilities Powers *'Duckworldian Physiology': As a Duckworldian, Howard resembles a humanoid duck, having a cognitive and intellectual ability equivalent or superior to the most sensitive species in the galaxy. **'Enhanced Durability': Howard is highly durable, despite his appearance, as he was able to survive an explosion caused by the Power Stone in the Collector's Museum. Relationships Allies *Taneleer Tivan *Cosmo *Ravagers Enemies *Thanos *Black Order Trivia *In the comics, Howard was abducted from his home planet by the extra-dimensional overlord Thog and brought to Earth. Behind the Scenes *Howard made his theatrical debut in the film , which premiered in August 1, 1986, exactly 28 years before the North American premiere of Guardians of the Galaxy. The film was universally panned and is widely regarded as one of the worst films ever made. It was one of the first theatrical films based on a Marvel Comics character (after the loosely adapted , and ). Howard the Duck was James Gunn's favorite character during his childhood, and he has hated the film since its release.Here's How Much 'Guardians of the Galaxy' Director James Gunn Hates 'Howard the Duck' the Movie *Seth Green was uncredited for his appearance in Guardians of the Galaxy. *In 2013, Joss Whedon was asked what Marvel characters he wanted to adapt after finishing Avengers: Age of Ultron, to which he jokingly replied: “I think it's time for the Howard the Duck reboot that nobody expects.”Joss Whedon thinks ‘it’s time’ for a ‘Howard the Duck’ reboot *Howard the Duck in the Marvel Cinematic Universe is the second live-action incarnation of the character, following an incarnation portrayed by and Ed Gale. *Anthony Russo revealed that Howard was supposed to appear in Avengers: Infinity War in a scene where Star-Lord would have interrupted a poker game he was in the middle of for information. He added that Howard would have been voiced by Ken Jeong rather than Seth Green.Howard the Duck Featured in Early Draft of ‘Avengers: Infinity War’ Script References External Links * * Category:Guardians of the Galaxy (film) Characters Category:Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 2 Characters Category:Creatures Category:Males Category:No Hair Category:Brown Eyes Category:Avengers: Endgame Characters